


Maybe Next Time

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BITCH WE GOING TO HURT, Heneral Luna - Freeform, M/M, Mabinaldo - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sad, Soulmates, goyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: After the long search they’ve found each other once again. In this lifetime they will be together again.





	Maybe Next Time

Pole can’t help but to smile. He can see him from afar. “Salamat at nakita na kita muli.” He said as he looks at his direction. The man was standing at the path walk looking somewhere afar with a hint of happiness on his face. After the long search they’ve found each other once again. In this lifetime they will be together again. And in another lifetime Pole would still search for him so they would meet and be together again. _Endless_. Miong might forget what happened from all his past life but Pole would never. _He would never_.

If someone would see him staring at Miong they would probably be creep out. But he can’t help it. He have search him for so long in this lifetime and just to found him here in the park standing at the path walk with nobody’s around except some street sweeper. Back then in their past life it was a field. A field that they would often go to and just hold each other’s hand as they lay on the bare ground staring at the skies full of stars and as the moons shines brightly. But now it’s a park but the skies still full of stars and the moon is still shinning bright. He swing his feet as he spreads his arms wider on the bench where he’s sitting at and stare up in the sky. He closed his eyes and feel the breeze of the night.

_“Pole.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“_ _Di ko alam bakit ka sobra kang namamangha sa mga butuin.”_

_“Ang ganda kaya nila. Tingnan mo.”_

_“Mas maganda kaya ‘yang mga mata mo.”_

Smile crept up on his lips as he remembers that scenario. It was still clear and vivid in his memory even though it happened hundred years ago. His gaze shift back to Miong who’s now looking at his watch looking like he’s waiting for someone. “Sino kayang hinihintay niya?” Pole asked himself silently. Miong look ethereal as he glows under the moonlight. And Pole just feel himself falling deeper and deeper. He wants to get near and introduce himself to Miong but it feels like it isn’t the right time. He will just probably be afraid of Pole suddenly introducing himself to him. _Baka isipin niya pa gusto ko siya kidnapin. O kaya naman, baka isipin niya papatayin ko siya._

Miong sat on the opposite side of the bench of where he is. He suddenly felt nervous. So, he stared somewhere. At the plants he stared at. He acts as if there’s anything interesting about the leaves. He hung his head low afraid that he would come off creepy if he continues to stare. “Hilaria.” His ears rung off as he heard Miong’s voice calling someone. Sound of heels can be heard nearing at where they are. He can feel Miong stand up and dusting his clothes off.

Taking a glance at them and he can clearly see Miong’s wide smile and heart eyes as he stares at Hilaria. _Hilaria_. The girl that is the reason why they can’t be together in their first past life together. He look at him as if she’s one of the greatest treasure he’d ever found. He looks at him as if she’s the most beautiful his eyes laid on. How he wish he would look at him like that once again. _He looks at him like that back then. But now his precious stares are for the same girl that was one of the reason why they can’t be together._ It hurts. “Sorry. Napaghintay pa kita.” She spoke softly. “Ayos lang mag hintay basta ikaw ang hihintayin.” He feels like he’s been slap. He can clearly remember that he also said that to him back then.

_“Patawad at napaghintay kita. Sabi ko naman kasi sayo di mo na kailangan na maghintay pa sa akin. Alam mo namang magtatagal ako dun.” He smiled softly as an answer. His dimples showing out as he looks at him lovingly. “Ayos lang mag hintay basta ikaw ang hihintayin.”_

Pole saw them left. Pole saw how Miong’s hand is wrapped around Hilaria’s waist. Pole saw how Hilaria leaned into Miong’s shoulder. Pole saw Miong carrying Hilaria’s bag. _Pole saw the love._ A tear fell down on his cheeks. “Maybe in the next lifetime we will be together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow niyo ko sa twitter! @nielthefabulous. Real angst hours nanaman


End file.
